


Four fangs

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: A human by the name of ne zha finds himself at a vampire masquerade. He was originally there to sabotage and kill, but it took an unexpected turn. Not one but two vampires fell in love with him and they refuse to let him leave, dispite his protests.Little did they know that he was human.... and male. Now Ne Zha has to escape with his life but it won't be that easy as they're constantly all over him.





	1. Midnight masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wtf I still don't understand how to add tags
> 
> Lan X Ne Zha x chaud cause I got bored lol
> 
> I'm still wondering where Ne zhas character tag is
> 
> Also this was originally posted on quotev by me so oof

Ne zha had been asigned to crash a vampire masquerade. He was going to disguise himself as a female, as he prefers to go by the female gender(made 0 sense but ok). He shouldnt reveal himself until the clock strikes 5 but at midnight..... he prepares...

11:15PM

Ne zha was trying to figure out what to wear for the masquerade that would allow him to blend in. He just ended up with a red ball gown. He had a matching mask for the occasion. "This should hopefully be alright..." he said, putting the dress on. He twirled around in it and smiled as he placed on the mask. He looked at himself in a mirror and he enjoyed the sight. (He likes dressed lol)

11:50PM

Ne zha was now running towards the castle of which the masquerade was going to be held. He arrived bang on midnight and he heard someone speak from within the castle. Shortly after, he heard music. He put his ear up to the door and listened. He could hear some organs being played and in all honesty, he enjoyed it but he wasnt alone for long. Someone tapped his shoulder, making him dart around and look at someone. The person wore a black suit with a matching black mask. They also had a red tie, brown hair(and brown eyes xd). The person stared into ne zhas eyes "What're YOU doing out here?" They snarled and by their voice, it was a male. Ne zha gulped "I-i..." but the person cut him off. "Do you perhaps need a dance?" He said, offering his hand out to ne zha. Ne zha just nodded and took the persons hand as they entered. There, he saw many vampires dancing together. "The names lan by the way " 'Lan' said as he took ne zha to the dance floor "Whats yours?".

"I-its... uhh... N-ne zha" ne zha replied as they start to dance. "Ne zha..." Lan repeated "Ill keep that in mind~" he then pulled the boy closer, lips almost touching. Ne zhas face turned a little pink at the action but had to put up with it. Lan did give ne zha a small peck on the lips, but he/Ne zha shook it off and continued to dance. In all honesty, he was enjoying it. 

3:33AM

While Ne Zha was having a little break, someone approached him. They had dual hair(black and white hair) and was wearing something similar to what lan was wearing. "So, you're lans partner." They say. The person must know lan. Ne Zha just nodded "Y-yeah. Is there s-something wrong with that?". The person shook their head "Although, someone like you deserve better..." He held out his hand to ne zha "Perhaps you would like to join me...? Ah! Wait! Where's my manners." He chuckled "My name is chaud." 'Chaud' said, taking Ne zhas hand "And yours?". "I-its Ne Zha... but I really have to-" Ne Zha tried to walk away but chaud wouldn't let him "C-chaud please... we only just met and-". Lan then walked up to ne zha and glared at chaud.

"Chaud." He growled

"Lan." Chauds growled back

"What're you doing, exactly?" He/Lan snarled, re-claiming ne zha(whatever that means). Chaud just smiled "Well, she obviously deserves someone better than you". This, of course, pissed lan off. "Uh-huh.... riiiiiiight..." He said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes "And he sure as hell would like to dance with a literal egg!". "Egg? Really? That's all you got" Chaud put his hands on his hips. 

"Oh no! Lan called me an egg! I'm so scared!" He said mockingly. Lan just growled "C'mon, ne zha. We're leaving." He then grabbed ne zhas arm and stomped off, dragging ne zha with him. Chaud just laughed to himself "Fucking idiot..." He said under his breath.

They where now across the room from chaud. "Sorry about that." Lan leaned up against the wall, hands behind his head "Chauds just an asshole sometimes. He's usually like this but there are rare times when we get along" he sighed. Ne Zha tilts his head "Is there a reason behind why he's an asshole?". Lan simply shrugs and says "Probably cause his dads an asshole. But his dad is honestly worse." He then shakes his head "Let's just drop the topic for now.". Ne Zha nods in agreement. "So, you new here?" Lan asked, changing the topic "I haven't seen you around here. And I know I should've asked this when we first met and all but I got kinda caught up in everything.". Ne Zha chuckled "Y-yeah. Truth be told, this is my first time to a masquerade." He gave lan a small smile, of which he returned with a grin. "For your first time, you're actually doing well..." He wrapped his arm around Ne Zha and pulled him close "Now then.... shall we?". Ne Zha nodded as lan brought him back to the dance floor once more as they began to dance.

They came across chaud on the dance floor who was dancing with someone. While chaud had the chance, he stood on lans foot and acted like it was an accident. Lan was forced to shrug it off as they continued to dance.

"You alright?" Ne Zha asked, voice filled with concern. Lan just nodded with no words. Ne Zha was still concerned for him but kept dancing. At this point, he never wanted the night to end. He loved being with lan but.... He wasn't there to have fun. He was there on a mission to kill, nothing more. But now.... He doesn't want to kill anyone. 

4:20AM

(ok I unintentionally made it 4:20 pls don't attack me ;w;)

Ne Zha sighed and leaned up against a wall, alone. He just didn't want to attack or kill anyone now. 'What did vampires even do to deserve this?' he thought to himself 'They haven't done anything bad recently, from what I've heard. They seem to be alot better than expected. What am I saying... I've only actually interacted with two...' Ne zha sighed and looked around the room "i-i need to get out of here..." He whispered to himself. Then he saw it. An escape route. While lan was distracted, ne zha would dart for the door and escape(so he did lol) but he was stopped by someone.

It was chaud.

"And where are you going?" He asked, taking Ne zhas hand "It's almost sunrise". Ne Zha gulped "I-i uhh.." but chaud cut him off. "You're not secretly a human, are you?" He snarled, baring his fangs a little. Ne Zha shook his head "N-no! N-not at all!". "Good..." After saying that, A small smile covered his face. Ne Zha was at a loss for words. He wanted to say that he wanted to leave, but he knew that vampires can't go out in daylight so he'd have to suffer until he was alone. "Why so quiet?" Chaud asked, tilting his head slightly. "No reason. Just don't know what to say..." Ne Zha replied, honestly. He was then pulled over to a much more 'private area'. He was scared about what chaud might do to him. Chaud just glared at him "you're not fooling me, human. I've heard of you. I even know why you're here" He growled. Ne Zha was shaking "D-do you have proof that I'm human?". This caused chaud to let out a small chuckle "Well no... but I'll have my proof soon~" he grinned an evil grin at ne zha "until then, your secrets'(or secret's) are safe with me~". Ne Zha just nodded "But in all honesty, I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I feel like it's wrong. I don't thing vampires have done anything wrong...."

"WELL IT IS WRONG!" Chaud suddenly yelled "WE DID NOTHING TO THE HUMANS AND NOW THEY WANT TO FUCKING KILL US!!" His yelling attracted some unwanted attention from the others nearby. "C-ch-chaud..." Ne Zha whispered "i-i think we have c-company....". "Errrr...." there was no way they could get out of thi- oh wait everyone just went back to talking to eachother. They both let out a sigh of relief. "As I was saying..." Chaud suddenly pinned Ne Zha up against the wall and got closer to his neck "Humans are just assholes who don't care who or what they kill. They either do it for fun or money. That's all they ever really care about...". Ne Zha would attempt to push chaud away, but chauds using both his hands to keep ne zhas(or Ne zhas hands) in place. Then.... it happened.

Chauds fangs sunk into Ne zhas neck. Ne Zha let out a small squeak as chaud began to suck his blood(bye bye blood lmao. Wait is Ne Zha gonna become a vampire now?). Once chaud was finished, he licked the area clean of any blood "Not that bad, but it could be better..." He then wiped his mouth of any access blood. "So what, am I going to turn into a vampire now?" Ne Zha asked(but in a sassy voice ;) ). "Most likely. We'll just have to see.." Chaud straightened his tie a little. "Greeeaaaat..." Ne Zha rolled his eyes "So, how long will it take?"

"I don't know. It usually only takes about 4-ish days to take affect" Chaud shrugged. Ne Zha sighed, angrily "Let's just hope I don't become a vampire....". "Got a problem with 'em?" He/Chaud glared and growled slightly. Ne Zha just shook his head "No. It's just that you do things you can as a human and I like being human...". "I see..." Chaud seemed to be looking for someone. Maybe he's looking to see if lan is nearby? 

Ne Zha noticed this "are you looking for someone?". "No." Chaud simply says "Even if I was, why would you want to know?". "I-i..." Ne Zha was at a loss for words once more "....... never mind... just curiosity I guess. Wait, if you knew I was human why didn't you like.... I dunno.... kill me?". Chaud just gives ne zha a blank stare. Then, it clicked. "Ohhhhh riiiiiiight. That's why" Ne zha realised why chaud didn't kill him.

They stare into eachother eyes before Ne Zha heard his name being called. It was lan that was calling his name. "Oh! Coming!" Ne Zha then ran to lan. Lan instantly hugged him "Where did you run off to~?". "Oh, nowhere..." Ne Zha giggled slightly. Wait, is he in love with a vampire?

Oh frick oh heck


	2. Mark My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh
> 
> Idfk
> 
> I guess imma just say that Chaud, Ne Zha and Lan go on a fucking walk
> 
> At this point, I don't know.
> 
> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been 17 years since I updated this so
> 
> Take
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is literally the worst story on here

Ne zha sighed as he got up, stretching, and cringing at the sound of his back clicking slightly. He then felt a slight pain in his neck. He remembered what had happened to him last night. "Of course I had to get bitten by a vampire..." he huffed as he put his hand over the area where chaud bit him. Then, he also remembered the final moments he spent with lan....

 

"You promise that you'll come back?" Lan asked, holding Ne zhas hands. "I promise~" He replied, giving lan a small peck on the lips.

 

he couldn't believe that he actually KISSED a vampire

 

Lan then brought Ne Zha in for a tight hug. Ne Zha just giggled and returned the hug "So, you don't wanna let me go, huh?" Ne Zha looked up at lan. "N-no... it's just the sun and-" As lan was about to finish, ne zha put a finger to his lips and said in a calming voice "I'll be fine~"

 

He sighed and put on some new clothes. "I honestly hate myself at this point..." Ne Zha mumbled to himself "Why, out of all things, did I have to fall for a vampire" He began to tie his hair up in his usual style(Just go onto the smite wiki and find Ne Zha). He then, of course, done his usual morning routine like any normal person. He came downstairs and looked at his dress he wore for the masquerade and smiled, softly. 

"I'll never forget him..." Ne Zha picked it up and hugged it. He really DID enjoy himself when he was at the masquerade. He hoped that he could go to another, but he couldn't. He just.... He missed lan. He didn't know when the next masquerade would be and if lan would be there.

"b-but..." Lan was so worried for ne zha. He doesn't want to let him go. "Lan, you need to calm down.." Ne Zha put both hands on lans cheeks "Look, I'll make sure to come back.... I dunno.. Maybe tomorrow night?". Lan nods "Y-you better!" He huffed slightly.

Ne zha giggled lightly at the memory "Oh how i miss you..." 

8:50PM

Ne zha hurried to get ready, wearing the same dress and mask as he wore on the night of the masquerade, incase lan didnt recognise him. That and the fact he didnt want him to find out hes a human. He grabbed something to eat on the way, which was an apple, and ran back to the very castle he met lan. 

11:00PM

Ne Zha had been waiting for about 2 hours for lan and he was honestly thinking he wasn't coming until.....

 

"N-ne zha? Ne Zha where are you!?!" Someone called out for him. Ne Zha ran in the direction of the voice and the source was infact lan. When lan spotted Ne Zha, he instantly tackled him. "Ne Zha! I missed you~!" He nuzzled into Ne zhas neck. Ne Zha giggled "Missed you too, lan~" he hugged lan, tight. "H-hey! C-cant breathe!" Lan would hug back, but he was being crushed. Ne zha finally let go and they got up off the ground. Lan then suddenly twirled him around, which caused ne zha to laugh. "S-so," ne zha began "anything you wanna do while im here?". Lan just shrugged "Theres not much you can really do as a vampire these days. Sometimes i wish i was human so i could finally go out in the sun, not have to live off of blood, etc..... but then again...." he paused for a moment "Humans.... they're just harsh... they just..." He clenched his fists, but released them with a sigh "sorry.... its just i hate humans... especially after what they've done to me..."

"Its fine, lan." Ne zha looked away from him "maybe we could do something without getting caught by humans?" He asked. Lan raised an eyebrow "Like what?". "Dunno" Ne zha replied, hopefully thinking about something to do. The two then began to think. "Maybe we could just go for a litte wa-" Lan paused mid sentence as he noticed something. It was a bite mark on ne zhas neck. Ne zha quickly covered it with his hand, hoping that lan didnt figure out what it was. Lan frowned and grabbed ne zhas hand, pulling it away from his neck and began examining the mark.

He was silent for a while but began tracing his fingers along Ne zhas neck, eventually meeting his bite mark. Lans eyes where fully focused on it too, but then he turned to the other side of ne zhas neck with hunger and lust but he knew he couldn't. After all, he thought that ne zha was a vampire. He/Ne zhe gulped. "I-id best be off now...." Ne Zha tried to leave, but lan grabbed him by the arm. "I've seen that type of bite mark before... it belongs to a vampire.." He snarled "And vampires don't usually do that to eachother....". "Well... uh..." Ne Zha tried to pull away. "Lan, let her go..." Someone came out of the shadows.

It was chaud "She obviously doesn't want to be with you" he grinned slightly, showing his fangs. Lan turned to the other male "T-thats not true!" He growled. Chaud was still grinning "Oh I'm sure it is~". Lan turned back to ne zha "Is it true?" He asked. "Lan, I truly do want to be with you but... I don't really want you to well..." Ne Zha tried to find the words so he wouldn't offend lan "Maybe just uh.... try and respect my privacy....?". Lan was silent for a moment, but nodded "Alright...". "Thank you..." Ne Zha gave him a soft smile and hugged him. Lan happily returned the hug. Chaud cleared his throat, as if he wanted them to stop, which they did. 'that was easy....' Chaud thought to himself "Alright, lovebirds, get it over with." He snarled slightly. "Tsk. You can be a fucking dick sometimes, egg-head" Lan put his hands on his hips. "Same for you, hedgehog(idk. Just deal with it)" Chaud fired back with.... wait what kind of a nickname his hedgehog. 

Ne zha giggled slightly at the twos bickering.... well until Lan literally tackled Chaud and began to re-create that one scene from axess but without friendship and the fact protoman isn't a darkloid(Oof spoilers). "Break it up, you two" Ne Zha huffed, rubbing his temples. "This isn't over, egg-head" Lan said, getting off of Chaud and brushing off. "Oh, it aint" Chaud just... was still laying on the floor for no reason. 'that was a little TOO easy...' Ne Zha thought to himself. Lan then wrapped his arm around Ne Zha, pulling him closer "Maybe YOU and I can go on a little walk..." He then glared at Chaud "ALONE". "How rude" Chaud said, clearly sarcasticly. 

"Well... alright...... But maybe chaud CAN come along, too? I mean, maybe it could give you two a chance to get along and perhaps.... talk?" Ne Zha didn't realise that Chaud was being sarcastic, so he thought that Chaud wanted to come along. "Alri- WHAT!?!" Lan looked hella shocked. "Pleeaaase?" Ne Zha whined. Lan looked at Chaud again, then looked back at Ne Zha and sighed "Oh, alright...". Ne Zha squeeled happily and hugged him. Chaud chuckled slightly and smiled but quickly wiped any emotion from his face. "Come on! Let's go!" Ne Zha said, grabbing Lans arm, going over to chaud to grab his arm and running to the nearby forest(sorry that didn't make any sense lmao).

Once they entered, Ne Zha stopped running and let go of the two as he looked around. "N-Ne Zha, wait up!" Lan said, chasing after him. Chaud soon followed, not because he wanted to, but because he would most likely be dragged along anyways. Ne Zha stopped in his tracks all of a sudden. Lan bumped into him "Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked, looking at Ne Zha. "No reason... I just did.." Ne Zha replied, Shrugging. Chaud finally caught up to the two "Finally stopped, eh?". "I suddenly have an idea now that we're all here..." Ne Zha suddenly said.

5:40AM

The three had been watching the stars on a nearby hill. They had their laughs, but it would all be over soon as the sky got brighter. "We should probably be going..." Ne Zha said, getting up "The sun's coming up and well....". The other two nodded as they also got up. "Maybe you and I could meet up again?" Lan said, holding both of Ne Zhas hands. Ne Zha nodded "Mark my words" He then booped him. Lan then turned into a bat and flew away(cause that's what vampires do.... right?). Then there where two.

"So," Chaud began "You where lucky, this time, human..". Ne Zha rolled his eyes "How so?". "Your secret...." Chaud said, making his way over to some shade that could just be enough to allow him to survive "It wasn't revealed. Just... be careful, alright?" And with that, he was off.

Ne Zha nodded, dispite the fact chaud wasn't even there anymore 'I will...'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so terrible. Also the ending is shit lol
> 
> Don't ask why their personalities are different from their original personalities. Gonna try and fix that soon ;3
> 
>  
> 
> Let me fucking die


End file.
